


Tongue Tied

by sluthyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Professors, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Who would've thought Mark, a well renowned professor and a major hardass, was a complete softie for his omega. But then again, Donghyuck was an angel that graced every single student with his angelic presence. Really, they can't blame Mark's sudden change in attitude.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 614





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old ass work of mine lmfao I haven't read over it for a while. Hopefully it isn't shit. I'm pretty sure it's shit LMFAO

Mark leaned against his desk with his arms crossed against his broad chest while watching his students take their exam with a straight face. He watched their expressions of anxiety and confusion in amusement, biting his cheek from smiling. His tests weren't that hard. They were pretty easy if he must say so. The problem is that students tend to overthink shit. But also his tests tend to trick. 

He also knew that many did not like him. It was obvious whenever they saw him down the halls. They would turn away immediately and go to the other direction. He didn't mind being known as a dick because he knew he was one. He was sarcastic and harsh, strict with all his rules and never lenient on late work. 

The students absolutely  _ hated _ him. His class gave them anxiety because of the constant calling out and putting you on the spot and the course was rigorous. It wasn't that he was a bad teacher (he was really fucking good), they just felt overwhelmed and nervous because of his personality and fscial expressions. Though, he was a decent guy during office hours if you went to him for help and explained things until you understood.

But one thing that always put them at ease was Mark's wife, Haechan. The angel that god bestowed upon them. The rose amongst the many thorns. God, he was fucking beautiful and so sweet. 

Speaking of the devil, as usual he came by with Mark's lunch. Everyone had a smile on their faces at the soft scent of blossoms mixed with honey, even to their surprise Mark had a smile. It was always so odd seeing their usually blank, bored looking professor smile to have a happy expression. But they couldn't blame him.

His wife was gorgeous and sweet. Being pregnant simply added onto the list of his many qualities. The fact that he bakes them cookies and snacks, always brings tears to their eyes because  _ holy fuck _ . His brownies are so fucking  _ amazing. _ His ethereal beauty and natural kindness made them choke and question; how can someone so pretty and sweet be with an asshole? 

“Hey, baby.” Mark greeted happily at his wife al

beit quietly. “You know you don't have to keep coming to drop off food. You should be home resting.” 

Donghyuck smiled and pecked his cheeks, “I know.” He handed him the bag and glanced at the students with a small grin, waving at them before looking back at his husband. 

“But it's being at home is so boring, Minhyung! I hate being home and I just wanted to see you.” He pouted. “The pups also wanted to see you. They wouldn't stop kicking.” He huffed, rubbing his baby bump. 

“I know you get bored, sweetheart. But it's good that you rest for the pups and yourself. They'll be here soon and I worry that you'll go into labor when you're on your way here." Mark sighed. His wife was stubborn and always wanted things to go his way. 

"You overthink too much, hun." Donghyuck caressed his cheeks and smiled, "Besides, I asked Nana to come with me!" 

"At least someone was with you.. But still doesn't mean you're off the hook, baby." Mark nuzzled his nose, hands on his hips. 

"Mm? Are you gonna punish me when you get home,  _ daddy?"  _ Hyuck purred as he bared his neck in silent submission. 

" _ Hyuck."  _ Mark growled in warning, gripping the wide hips tightly.. Donghyuck always knew how to push his buttons and get him easily aroused. 

"What? I've been  _ bad _ , haven't I?" Hyuck smirked against his husband's lips. 

"Not in front of my students." Mark murmured, biting his wife's bottom lip and tongue flicking teasingly over his wife's glossed lips. 

"Mm, watermelon?" 

Donghyuck squeaked and flushed. He didn't expect that and he immediately pulled away. Mark was just too fucking hot for his own good. 

"Not in front of your students _ , remember?"  _ Donghyuck mocked, blushing. 

Mark raised a brow and chuckled in amusement, briefly glancing at his students who immediately looked down at their papers. 

"You all have five more minutes." He declared. "Remember this more than half of your grade. You best do well on it." 

Immediately, the students began writing faster and flipped through the pages as they filled out the final answers. 

"You're so mean to them, Minhyung. You should give them a break!" Donghyuck scolded. 

"A break? If I recall, they did absolutely  _ terrible  _ in the last assessment." Mark glared at them.

"Still. Have you seen your face? Your attitude? You act like a prick with a stick up your ass and have a resting bitch face." Donghyuck pointed out. 

"I don't see the problem." Mark mused. "I think I'm pretty nice." 

"You're definitely not. I would know." Hyuck rolled his eyes. 

"I'm nice to you!" Mark defended. 

"Hmph.. It's past five minutes."

"Wha- Pens down! No more writing. Bring down your exams." Mark declared. 

A sea of bodies began trudging down the stairs with stressed expressions. They handed Mark their exams while giving him a nervous smile before sauntering off to Donghyuck with a relieved expression. 

Each grabbed their own pastry while starting a conversation fused with compliments. He watched the interactions with a soft smile and shook his head as he stacked the exams on his desk. He listened in on what was being said. 

"Thank you for bringing us snacks, Mr Lee. Means a lot." 

"Of course, hun!" 

"Your brownies are  _ amazing _ , Mr. Lee!" 

"Awh, thank you sweetie. I know your allergic to nuts so I made a separate batch for you." 

"You look so pretty, Mr. Lee! They're almost here aren't they? Are you excited?" 

"You're adorable but thank you. Yeah, they're almost here! Can't wait till they get out. Minhyung and I are very excited." Hyuck grinned happily. 

Mark leaned over to peck Donghyuck's head and wrapped his arms around his body, nuzzling his soft cheeks. 

"By the way, there will be extra credit assignments posted." 

He laughed a little at their wide eyes and shocked faces. 

"Oh and I'll be making dinner for everyone on Saturday. So please come over and send me a list of what your allergic to!"

"Wait what" Mark snapped his face to his omega with a confused look. 

Donghyuck simply ignored him and smiled at his students while waving them off as they took in all the information. 

"Dinner? With them?" 

"Mmhm.. Think of it as.. a bonding dinner. I want them to actually like you and not fear you. And you won't say anything because I'm pregnant and emotional." Hyuck smirked. 

"Fine.." 

  
  



End file.
